courts métrages
by Janedory
Summary: Petits ones shot pour passer le temps. deuxième opus: rencontre nocturne entre drago et hermione
1. 100 mots défi

Petite série de « courts métrages ». J'espère que cela vous plaira, il y en a pour tous les goûts.

**Chapitre 1 : « c'est une blague »**

Moi aussi, j'ai voulu m'y mettre, et avec ma copine Julie, nous nous sommes amusées en cours. Alors, ce n'est pas toujours brillant mais c'est fait de bon cœur.

Bisous

Par Julie :

Réunion des Weasley au terrier, Molly, ravie de retrouver sa tribu, s'affaire à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, quand un hibou inconnu pénètre dans la salle et dépose une enveloppe sur la table avant de repartir. Molly, intriguée, ouvre le pli adressé à toute la famille, et découvre, atterrée :

« Hermione Granger et Severus Snape ont le plaisir de vous annoncer leur prochain mariage. Vous êtes cordialement conviés à la cérémonie… »

- C'est une blague, pensa-t-elle, blême, relisant encore et encore la lettre. Fred ! Georges ! S'époumone-t-elle, descendez immédiatement, ça vous amuse de me faire marcher ! »

100 mots exactement !

Par Jeanne :

Poussez Madame, plus fort, je vois la tête.

La médicomage sage-femme aidait Hermione dans son travail. A sa tête, son mari était blanc, s'il était possible de faire plus que d'habitude !

Voilà le bébé, c'est une fille, s'écriât la sage-femme, mais, oh ! Continuez à pousser, il y en a un deuxième !

C'est une blague , dit le père, deux ?

Oui ! allez ! On pousse ! Le voilà ! Félicitation, c'est un garçon, dit-elle en remettant le bambin dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci se pencha sur sa femme.

Merci, madame Rogue, pour tout ce bonheur.

100 pile poil !

Voilà voilà, c'est juste pour vous faire patienter pour le prochain chapitre de « eleves de Poudlard,… »

Bisous à tous

Ps : défi lancé par Armor sur le groupe HermiRogueFan


	2. rencontre nocturne

Petit one-shot, moment de détente entre deux chapitres de révisions ou quand je sature des maths. C'est sans prétention mais je voulais savoir si ça plairait. A bientôt.

**Rencontre nocturne**

L'obscurité envahissait les couloirs les couloirs de Poudlard. Voilà déjà trois mois que les cours avaient repris et décembre pointait son nez. Hermione, préfète en chef de septième année, effectuait sa ronde quotidienne. Elle observait les élèves rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le couvre-feu deviendrait effectif dans 10 min. Le calme et le silence envahiraient alors les couloirs. Elle adorait ce moment. Elle pourrait réfléchir tranquillement aux évènements et à l'avenir ou bien faire le vide et ne penser à rien. Beaucoup de choses se pressaient dans son esprit. Le combat de Harry contre Voldemort, le bien contre le mal. Elle le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien !

Alors que Hermione se perdait dans ses pensées, les couloirs s'assombrissaient. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, tous les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune et elle était donc seule. Elle croisa le professeur Rogue qui fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle rencontrerait probablement Malefoy aussi, vu que c'était le deuxième préfet en chef. Depuis la rentrée, ne voulant pas perdre son statut, il avait arrêté les insultes blessantes mais ne restait pas moins vindicatif. Ainsi, ils s'ignoraient le plus souvent possible dans la journée. Mais lors de leur tournée nocturne, ils se croisaient à chaque fois. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait lui enlever, il faisait bien son boulot.

Hermione s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Le spectacle était magnifique, la lune se reflétant dans l'eau tranquille. Rien ne bougeait, c'était apaisant.

« - On fait une pause Granger ?

Elle se retourna, il la fixait du regard. Pas menaçant, mais inexpressif, un regard vide de toute émotion. Une larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue, mais de manière si furtive que Hermione cru avoir rêvée. Une seconde plus tard, Malefoy avait disparu. Elle le suivit, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle essuya la larme du bout des doigts.

« - Il l'a tuée ! »

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas mais ne dit rien. Elle attendait. Il se dégagea et repartit. Elle marcha à ses côtés en silence. Elle ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un dans la détresse, même son pire ennemi. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant tout le temps de leur ronde.

« - c'est l'heure de rentrer, dit-il.  
- Oui.  
- Ne parle à personne de cette soirée, il la fixait des yeux, toujours inexpressif.  
- Bien.

Et chacun partit vers sa maison respective. Hermione monta dans sa chambre. De par sa fonction, elle avait une chambre personnelle dans la tour Gryffondor. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée, un livre en main. Après ce moment étrange passé avec Malefoy, elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question car le connaissant, il l'aurait envoyé balader. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en poser. Qu'avait-il voulut dire ? Qui avait tué qui ?  
Elle se concentra sur son livre afin de ne plus y penser et le sommeil vint la trouver. Elle se réveilla en sursaut vers trois heures du matin. Un rêve obscur ! Il lui échappait mais un visage restait, déformé par la douleur et la peur. Un visage de femme. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais il la perturbait. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle prit sa baguette, enfila sa robe et sortit de la tour.

Elle marchait dans un couloir sombre du premier étage, quand elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose.  
« - _Lumos_ »  
Elle vit un corps endormi, des cheveux blonds, presque blancs.  
« - Malefoy, elle le secoua doucement, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque et voulait comprendre.  
« - Granger ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je me suis réveillée et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Mais toi ?  
- J'ai fais un cauchemar.  
Hermione voyait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il dormait quand elle est arrivée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle attendit qu'il parle. Mais il ne disait rien. Rapidement, seule leur respiration rompait le silence de la nuit. Hermione finit par s'endormir et inconsciemment, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Même si elle était sa pire ennemie, sa présence l'apaisait. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa aller. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

Dumbledore regardait le couple dormir, enlacés, sur la pierre froide des couloirs. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour le serpentard de ne pas finir comme son père. Il s'éloigna d'eux puis fit volontairement du bruit pour les réveiller. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les trouve. Ainsi, Hermione et Drago s'éveillèrent. De surprise, Hermione sauta sur ses jambes. Drago fit de même. Il détourna la tête, gêné. Elle rougissait.  
« - Il ne faudra vraiment pas parler de cette nuit, à personne ! » Elle insista sur le dernier mot.  
« - Je crois aussi »

Ils s'éloignèrent. Hermione grimpa dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose était sure, jamais plus elle ne pourrait regarder Malefoy comme avant.

De son côté le jeune serpentard fit de même. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il réfléchissait à sa vie. Que fallait-il qu'il en fasse. Il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à son cœur, tuée par celle dont il était si fier. Son père avait tué sa mère. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Même si il savait que son père était devenu fou après son internement à Azkaban. Et elle ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle lui avait donné la chaleur de sa présence, ne lui avait posé aucune question. Et il savait à quel point elle était curieuse. Il la remerciait pour ça. Bien sûr, jamais il ne lui dirait, après tout, ils se détestaient ! Mais, se détestaient-ils vraiment finalement ? Son comportement, leur comportement de cette nuit montrait le contraire, mais Drago ne voulait pas l'admettre. Trop de choses changeaient, trop vite. Et il était perdu. Cette nuit, il avait montré une faiblesse et à la personne la plus improbable pour lui remonter le moral. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Juste par sa présence. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il finirait sa scolarité sans changer de comportement. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour faire quelque chose de sa vie.  
Au bout d'une heure, il sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait repris son air méprisant habituel. Juste un léger changement sur son visage quand Hermione rentra dans la tête mais il fut imperceptible.  
Et il reprit le cours de sa vie.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle avait vu le léger changement dans le regard de Drago, mais il avait repris son air habituel. Elle décida donc de ne rien changer, elle aussi, à ses habitudes. Elle prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Harry et Ron qui venait d'arriver.  
Et elle reprit le cours de sa vie.

Dumbledore les regarda. Ils mettraient du temps, mais il en était sûr, ces deux là se trouveraient.


End file.
